


Dolci attività

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of comedy, Cooking Lessons, M/M, They fuck in the kitchen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Di norma composto nei propri modi raffinati e puliti, Jade Leech fu scosso da una piccola, quasi impercettibile, risata di allegria quando il suo fidanzato gli parlò, dall’altro capo della grande cucina.-Ok, Jade. Sono pronto, puoi v-voltarti…La murena umana quasi perse l’equilibrio, nel girarsi verso di lui.La sua figura era nascosta per metà dal bancone in mezzo alla stanza, ma riusciva a vedere il grembiule perlaceo che, da solo, copriva il corpo del ragazzo con i capelli verdi. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare ancora, estasiato, e Trey fece finta di offendersi.-Oh, suvvia! Smettila, ora!Ridacchiò anche lui, per esorcizzare un po’ di tensione e imbarazzo.Jade si avvicinò finalmente al bancone e si sedette sopra una sedia alta, guardandolo bene negli occhi dorati mentre appoggiava le mani sopra le cosce, schiena ben ritta ed espressione brillante.-Benissimo, signor Chef! Sono qui per la prima lezione di cucina!
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Kudos: 2





	Dolci attività

**Author's Note:**

> Questa missione è stata fatta chiaramente per me, dal momento che amo questo genere di fic oiuhygtfrdfghjk Non ho molto da dire se non che Jade e Trey fanno ancora una volta gli scemi!  
> Buona lettura!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
Di norma composto nei propri modi raffinati e puliti, Jade Leech fu scosso da una piccola, quasi impercettibile, risata di allegria quando il suo fidanzato gli parlò, dall’altro capo della grande cucina.  
-Ok, Jade. Sono pronto, puoi v-voltarti…  
La murena umana quasi perse l’equilibrio, nel girarsi verso di lui.  
La sua figura era nascosta per metà dal bancone in mezzo alla stanza, ma riusciva a vedere il grembiule perlaceo che, da solo, copriva il corpo del ragazzo con i capelli verdi. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare ancora, estasiato, e Trey fece finta di offendersi.  
-Oh, suvvia! Smettila, ora!  
Ridacchiò anche lui, per esorcizzare un po’ di tensione e imbarazzo.  
Jade si avvicinò finalmente al bancone e si sedette sopra una sedia alta, guardandolo bene negli occhi dorati mentre appoggiava le mani sopra le cosce, schiena ben ritta ed espressione brillante.  
-Benissimo, signor Chef! Sono qui per la prima lezione di cucina!  
Trey ridacchiò ancora. Cercò di muoversi il meno possibile, ma fu inevitabile alzare un poco il bordo del grembiule quando fece un passo di lato, per raggiungere gli ingredienti disposti sul bancone – cosa non si faceva, per amore.  
-Allora, giovane aspirante pasticcere!  
Altre risa, la cosa continuò a rilento e loro non avevano alcuna fretta.  
-La prima cosa ovviamente è procurarsi i giusti ingredienti! Devono essere i più freschi e i migliori, così che la nostra torta sarà impeccabile sia nell’aspetto sia nel sapore!  
Jade lo gratificò con un cenno della testa, seguendo le sue parole sillaba dopo sillaba.  
Trey mostrò quindi tutto ciò che aveva preparato, indicando ogni volta l’ingrediente diverso.  
-Per l’impasto, abbiamo innanzitutto la farina! Poi burro e zucchero a velo, un uovo basta e avanza! In più, per aromatizzare, anche un po’ di scorza di limone!  
Dopo di quello, passò agli oggetti di lato.  
-Per la crema invece, occorre altro! Sei tuorli d’uovo, zucchero, latte intero, della maizena e della vaniglia, sempre per aromatizzare! Per la farcitura, invece…  
A quel punto sorrise, prendendo tra le mani l’ultimo oggetto: una vaschetta rettangolare piena di piccole fragole rosse e rosa, che emanavano un profumo delizioso. Come delizioso era il rossore che si espanse sulle guance del cuoco quando parlò.  
-Il prodotto delle lunghe fatiche e dell’impegno del più bravo dei fidanzati, che nella propria serra dei funghi ha trovato uno spazietto piccolo piccolo per coltivare qualche piantina di fragola!  
Talmente grande fu il sorriso di Jade che la murena dovette alzare una mano al viso per coprirsi la bocca, in un gesto fintamente vergognoso. Quelle fragoline dopotutto gli erano valse una richiesta ben specifica, ovvero che Trey cucinasse davanti a lui e lo facesse con un solo indumento addosso. Senza uso di magia, perché sarebbe stato molto più divertente vederlo tanto impegnato.  
Sacrificare un paio di funghi non era stato così difficile, con quella prospettiva.  
Trey si abbassò verso un armadietto e ne tirò fuori un cilindro largo di plastica, il cui motorino ne faceva da base. Siccome doveva essere un gioco, sculettò nell’attaccare la spina, per poi essere imbarazzato dal proprio stesso gesto e abbassare lo sguardo al banco del tavolo.  
Jade non proferì parola ma era estremamente contento di tutto quello.  
-A-allora! Facciamo la pasta, innanzitutto! Dopo la farina, aggiungiamo il burro freddo tagliato a dadini e quindi anche l’uovo! Per ultime le scorzette-  
Dapprima, il mixer lanciò un sinistro rumore metallico, per poi ammansirsi e rimanere quieto, mescolando il tutto senza problemi. Una volta che si era formata una palla densa e compatta, Trey spense l’apparecchio e fece scivolare la palla sopra un telo di pellicola trasparente, con la quale l’avvolse completamente prima di metterla in frigo.  
Trionfante, tornò da Jade.  
-Dobbiamo far riposare la pasta per circa mezz’ora, così abbiamo tempo di fare la crema!  
Accese il fornello, che per sua fortuna si trovava proprio sul bancone e non da altre parti, cominciando a far scaldare il latte. Nel prendere la frusta, si piegò di lato e fece sporgere il sedere dal grembiule – facendo anche vedere il succhiotto sul fianco che Jade stesso gli aveva lasciato qualche giorno prima.  
-Per fare la crema, è necessario utilizzare la frusta. Con i tuorli e gli aromi, mettiamo lo zucchero e la maizena setacciata…  
Un po’ volendolo un po’ no, Trey enfatizzò il movimento del braccio mentre frustava il contenuto della ciotola che stava preparando. Quando passò il tutto al suo allievo, prontissimo a dargli un aiuto, Jade cominciò a muovere la frusta con molto meno garbo, rischiando di rovesciare buona parte del contenuto sopra il bancone.  
Trey ridacchiò.  
-Sei abbastanza negato, noto. Ma la pratica aiuta a migliorare!  
Subito, Jade lo punzecchiò.  
-Signor Chef, mi stai dicendo che ti metterai quel graziosissimo grembiule un’altra volta per me?  
Trey rise ad alta voce, forse un po’ troppo ad alta voce.  
-Il latte è pronto! Tu continua a mescolare, mi raccomando! Non smettere mai!  
Non guardò la murena mentre alzava il pentolino del latte e riversava il liquido bianco nella ciotola, lentamente, perché sapeva che non avrebbe retto alla sua malizia – altrimenti avrebbe corso il rischio di lasciare da parte tutto per prenderlo per il colletto della divisa scolastica e sbatterlo, metaforicamente e meno, su quel dannatissimo ripiano.  
Preso il prodotto finale nella ciotola, lo riversò nel pentolino e lo fece scaldare fino a che non si creò la crema perfetta. Riponendolo poi in un’altra ciotola pulita, lo mise a raffreddare accanto ai fornelli.  
E guardò Jade.  
-Ora manca solo la farcitura, ma dubito che la pasta sia già pronta.  
-E allora cosa possiamo fare, signor Chef? Ha qualche idea?  
Piccola pausa, poi un ghigno. Trey alzò la mano al viso, per aggiustarsi gli occhiali.  
-Possiamo tagliare a fettine le fragole, per esempio.  
Jade sbuffò, anche se stette al gioco. Prese un piccolo coltello, un’asse abbastanza grande e cominciò a tagliuzzare le fragoline da lui stesso raccolte e coltivate con tanto amore, con gli occhi incollati a lui e un sorriso malizioso tra le guance. Il risultato di tutto quello era quantomeno buffo.  
-Sai, Jade. Più che sexy, sembri alquanto intimidatorio-  
-Signor Chef, perché dovrei essere intimidatorio? C’è forse un qualche motivo per esserlo?  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi dovette mascherare la propria risata con uno sbuffo.  
La sveglia suonò in quel momento, annunciando che i trenta minuti erano passati e la pasta era dunque pronta. Trey si voltò di nuovo verso il frigo, ma quella volta sentì addosso il peso dello sguardo dell’altro.  
Come aveva fatto a dimenticarsi per tutto quel tempo di avere il sedere completamente nudo, si chiese in un lampo velocissimo.  
Cercò di fare finta di nulla e agire il più tranquillamente possibile; Jade non disse una sola parola davanti al suo viso paonazzo, e seguitò a tagliare le fragoline col suo coltello dal manico azzurro.  
-Ora dobbiamo stendere la pasta e farcirla, ma prima…  
Ma prima doveva accendere il forno, ovvero dare di nuovo le spalle a Jade, assieme alla visione perfetta del proprio sedere. Jade sbattè le palpebre un po’ troppe volte, attendendo il seguito della sua frase.  
Trey ghignò, trovata la soluzione.  
-Ma prima, bisogna accendere il forno!  
Così detto, abbandonò mattarello, tegame e pasta sul bancone, fece qualche passo all’indietro e andò a sbattere contro il bancone dietro di sé, ma come se nulla fosse successo cercò a tentoni le manopoline del forno e quando le ebbe trovate si piegò sulle ginocchia. Mosse le braccia e le mani come una delle ragazze delle televendite, mostrando quando bello e quadrato fosse il forno della cucina della scuola.  
Se non fosse stato certo di aver chiuso a chiave il portone d’ingresso, non avrebbe fatto metà di tutto quello.  
-Il forno del nostro rinomato Night Rave College è niente di meno che un forno dei più moderni! Con tre teglie e due ventole interne! Può arrivare a una temperatura ottimale in pochissimo tempo, sprecando pochissima energia!  
Girò le tre manovelle, per farlo riscaldare.  
Tornò al bancone senza problemi, mentre Jade ancora ridacchiava senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi riprese il mattarello e la pasta, che stese sulla carta forno. Alzandola con attenzione, ripose poi la pasta nella teglia e la schiacciò appena con le nocche perché aderisse per bene alla ceramica chiara; tagliò la pasta in più, porgendone una striscia al suo ospite che gradì molto il piccolo dono.  
-Ora che dobbiamo fare?  
-Fare cuocere per venti minuti la pasta in forno! Dopo ci aggiungiamo la crema, mettiamo di nuovo in forno, e poi le fragole con lo sciroppo!  
Sorriso malizioso.  
-Nei venti minuti che aspettiamo, cosa facciamo esattamente?  
Sorriso che pretese di non essere malizioso.  
-Tagliamo altre fragole! Ce n‘è sempre bisogno!  
Eppure, quella volta, Trey si girò verso il forno con lentezza, rivolgendogli le spalle e il tanto desiderato sedere. Jade non dovette neanche essere troppo veloce ad alzarsi e raggiungerlo, mettersi dietro di lui dopo che ebbe infornato la pasta per bloccarlo contro il banco attaccato al muro. Il ragazzo umano sobbalzò per la sorpresa di sentire una delle sue mani sul fianco, ma non lo scacciò affatto, anzi: piegò la testa di lato appena sentì le sue labbra contro la pelle e i denti affilati mordere con un tocco leggero.  
-Ho già finito di tagliare tutte le fragole, signor Chef…  
Trey vide il pezzo di fragola che aveva portato per lui, lo mangiò e leccò le sue dita con gusto. Sogghignò mentre si piegava all’indietro, nel suo abbraccio.  
-Sono proprio buone. Il loro coltivatore ha fatto un lavoro eccellente-  
Sotto il grembiule, Jade cominciò ad accarezzarlo con sempre più audacia. Sul petto e sul ventre, poi anche all’inguine.  
Trey lo fermò soltanto per paura di far bruciare la torta nel forno mentre era impegnato in quelle dolci attività. Gli prese la mano con delicatezza e intrecciò le dita alle sue, si sporse con il collo e il viso all’indietro in una richiesta implicita – e Jade lo baciò piano, assaggiando ogni piccolo angolo delle sue labbra morbide con tutta la premura di cui era capace.  
Però, un po’ per vendetta un po’ per piacere, la murena umana cominciò a pizzicargli entrambi i capezzoli sotto il grembiule, compiacendosi così tanto nel sentirli reattivi e pronti, duri in pochi secondi. Cominciò anche a strofinare contro il sedere di lui il proprio bacino, in modo da fargli presente quanto gradisse quel singolare outfit.  
Trey mugugnò di sorpresa ed eccitazione, cominciò a tremare appena. E tremò ancora di più quando Jade si inginocchiò dietro di lui, il viso premuto tra le natiche: sapeva benissimo cosa avesse intenzione di fare a quel punto, e non aveva abbastanza forza e voglia per fermarlo.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi dovette appoggiarsi al bordo del bancone per reggersi in piedi, mentre l’altro cominciava a leccarlo nella parte più intima. Il calore del forno non era un grande problema, così come l’aria della ventola – divenne un problema la lingua e le dita di lui che avevano cominciato a farsi più esigenti e a richiedere più spazio dentro di lui, arrivando sempre più a fondo nel suo corpo. A tal punto fu il suo piacere che il suo bacino ebbe qualche scatto all’indietro e Jade dovette trattenerlo per i fianchi per continuare a lavorare senza rischiare di morderlo e fargli male con i denti.  
La sveglia del forno colse entrambi impreparati. Jade si allontanò da lui abbastanza da farlo muovere, e Trey cercò di fare il più veloce possibile pur con le gambe tremanti e le mani con la difficoltà di afferrare qualsiasi cosa. Torta infornata la seconda volta, Jade lo attaccò davanti e gli alzò il grembiule per infilarcisi sotto. Trey non riuscì neanche ad aggrapparsi ai suoi capelli per colpa del tessuto, e là sotto la murena poté fare quello che desiderava.  
Eccitato com’era, il Vice Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul raggiunse l’orgasmo in pochissimi minuti. Jade continuò a succhiare finché non ingoiò anche l’ultima goccia di sperma bianco, col il risultato che Trey afferrò la divisa sulle sue spalle e gemette in modo disperato.  
La seconda sveglia li separò – ma quando Jade si allontanò un poco dall’altro, leccandosi le labbra, il ragazzo con i capelli verdi si reggeva in piedi a malapena. Così, la murena sorrise.  
-Farcisco io la torta, signor Chef? Tu intanto ti riprendi dalla fatica. Si sa che cucinare è sempre molto faticoso.  
Trey lo fissò, sconvolto dal piacere, e sogghignò alla sua battuta. Fu però ben felice di lasciarlo fare.  
Lo guardò senza dire nulla, mentre decorava in maniera molto fantasiosa e per nulla sistematica la crema gialla sulla torta. Stese, più o meno, lo sciroppo sopra le fragole, spargendo quantità in modo non del tutto paritario. Tuttavia, fu contentissimo del proprio lavoro, e Trey con lui.  
-Ora la mettiamo in frigo per qualche ora, e sarà pronta da mangiare.  
La murena sorrise, ammaliata.  
-Meraviglioso, il tempo perfetto.  
Trey non si azzardò a chiedere per cosa fosse perfetto il tempo, intuendo già quale fosse la risposta.  
Infatti, non fu per nulla una sorpresa sentirsi afferrare di nuovo per i fianchi da dietro, una volta che fu riuscito a mettere la torta in frigo – tra il vario cibo spazzatura degli altri studenti e gli ingredienti speziati di Jamil Viper.   
Ma si ribellò, perché non era intenzionato a subire a basta. Così, scacciò le sue mani dai propri fianchi, si girò e lo affrontò. Alla sua espressione sorpresa rispose con un ghigno trionfante, occupando la sua bocca con la propria lingua e spingendolo indietro di getto, con passione inaspettata. Jade quasi cadde, ma una volta trovato l’equilibrio lo sollevò per le cosce; Trey fu ben felice della cosa, si sostenne sulle sue spalle continuando a baciarlo con passione e amore.  
Il giovane umano si ritrovò seduto sul banco da lavoro dove prima aveva lavorato con pasta e frutta, cercando di scansare il mattarello e il sacchetto della farina prima di fare ancora più caos. Con Jade in mezzo alle gambe, però, era ben difficile.  
-Farciamo anche questo signor Chef, ora?  
Trey sbuffò e ridacchiò, anche di fronte alla faccia perplessa e sempre eccitata dell’altro.  
-Ti prego, non prendere più spunto dai porno che guardiamo assieme.  
-Come mai? Questa era divertente.  
-È un po’ troppo grezza, per i miei gusti!  
-Ah, voi terrestri siete sempre così strani.  
Sorrisero assieme e ripresero a baciarsi. Jade slacciò finalmente il fiocco del grembiule, in modo da poterlo alzare completamente e rivelare l’eccitazione già risvegliata di lui – si leccò di nuovo le labbra, e quel gesto fece fremere l’altro in modo palese.  
Nell’abbraccio che ne seguì, Jade baciò il suo petto e i capezzoli che prima aveva torturato; le mani di Trey trovarono il membro gonfio di lui, liberandolo dai pantaloni stretti. La murena umana cominciò a gemere contro la sua pelle ben presto, dispensando senza più una vera e propria logica baci sul suo corpo.  
Lo assalì, e Trey finì co la schiena distesa sul bancone, il sedere all’aria e fin troppo vicino al suo inguine nudo. Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi avrebbe tanto voluto lamentarsi della brutalità e della ferocia degli animali marini, peccato solo che Jade avesse altri piani in mente e ormai al limite della propria resistenza lo penetrò con una sola spinta fluida.  
Jade lo prese per gli avambracci, durante le prime due spinte, scivolando poi sul suo corpo fino a prendergli i fianchi nel momento in cui ebbe trovato un ritmo soddisfacente. Da quella posizione, poteva vedere tutto di lui, e godere della vista di ogni lembo di corpo che si contraeva e si rilassava ritmicamente – e quegli occhi dorati che lo fissavano, languidi, ricolmi di un desiderio così intenso.  
La murena alzò una gamba del ragazzo solo per mordergli la caviglia sensibile, provocandogli un brivido lungo tutto il corpo che si aggiunse a tutti quei gemiti. Trey chiamò il suo nome, più volte, e anche quando l’altro venne la prima volta nel suo corpo non si fermò affatto, rendendo quasi isterico quel piacere che li univa nel profondo.  
L’occhio sinistro di Jade brillò di una luce quasi fatale, di quella passione che trascendeva i limiti della ragione e lo rendeva, letteralmente, una bestia. Trey sogghignò quando se ne accorse, cingendogli la vita con le cosce e le gambe.  
Appartenevano l’uno all’altro, semplicemente.  



End file.
